


That's Where I Belong.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Smut, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Jealous Bellamy Blake, Light Smut, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: Sequel to'Wherever you go'. We got protective and jealous Bellamy spiced up with some "light" smut.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 7





	That's Where I Belong.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel for my one-shot "Wherever you go."

**YOUR POV**

From what I could tell this far, Earth might have actually been paradise: no rules, no adults yelling at me every two seconds, no need to get a job you detest just to be able to eat, and, most importantly, as much of Bellamy as I wanted. After our little adventure through the woods, we had come back to find the kids about to start a fight, something about some place called Mount Weather and provisions. Apparently, a couple of privileged kids had managed to lock themselves up and ended up down here too, thinking they'd be in charge just like their parents; would I be damned if they did.

\- "Why don't we let the privileged do the work for once?"

Bellamy was quick to argue as a smile plastered on my face before he eyed me, it really was like he could read my mind. In the end, Clarke, daughter of Doctor Griffin, put together a group to go look for those provisions Jaha had promised us. I doubted they'd find them but, then again, why would I tell them? To Bellamy's surprise, Octavia decided to join them last minute and, as I watched her running after them and walking with the long-haired guy, I understood.

\- "How long has it been since your sister has seen a guy?"

\- "How would I know?"

\- "There are only two reasons she's joining them, reason number one: freedom."

\- "And number two?"

\- "The guy called Finn."

Bellamy stood next to me, looking in the direction his sister had left for a second. His arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him before his lips caressed my skin.

\- "We're going to take control of this place."

\- "We?" -I chuckled looking up at him- "The last thing I want to do is be their babysitter." -I pointed with my head at the bunch of teenagers around us- "Unless, of course, you're going to make it up to me."

\- "Don't I always?"

He forced me to stand in front of him, his hands firmly planted on my hips as I moved mine to the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss him. I would never get tired of the passionate way in which Bellamy kissed me, his tongue soon inside my mouth as I curled my fingers in his hair, gaining a soft grunt from him before we pulled back.

\- "Fine, I'll help you."

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

If I was being honest with myself, the only thing I wanted to do was explore Earth with Y/N; exploring her everywhere I could land us on sounded like a plan too. But I had to take command of this place before Clarke and Wells did; I had murdered his father so the last thing I needed was him figuring it out and taking over. The first thing we had to do was get those bracelets off, Y/N agreeing to help and even asking me to let her do it, saying she had an idea in mind. I watched her walk in the direction of a group of the older kids among which was Murphy, who had just tried to get into a fight; my blood started to boil the second I saw how they were devouring her with their eyes but I knew I had said I'd let her do it her way so I did, watching her from afar, thinking of the dozens of ways I could rip each kid apart. Out of nowhere, the three of them left her there and walked up to me, so I tried to remain as neutral as I could.

\- "The sweetheart over there" -Murphy pointed over at Y/N, who was now simply resting against a tree- "wants us to give you this so you can give her what you promised."

\- "What I promised, huh?" -I eyed her, a smirk on her lips- "Did she tell you why I want them?"

\- "No, but if it keeps the rest of the privileged from coming down, count us in." -he answered again as the other two nodded.

\- "Let's get to work then."

I wasn't sure what Y/N had told them but I could tell, even if I already knew it, she could take care of herself; however, that didn't mean I wasn't going to keep an eye on her. I loved her, I didn't want anything bad happening to her. With the help of those three, we actually managed to get a couple more wristbands off of the kids than I anticipated. I also became aware of the general ambiance of the camp, flirting was at is peak and I had to admit, some flirting had also been directed to me.

\- "Want to have some fun, soldier?"

A brunette girl came to me out of nowhere as I was talking with Murphy, whose eyes on the girl didn't go unnoticed by me but seemed to have been ignored by her. She made a move to wrap her arms around me but I moved back, excusing myself, saying I had work to do. The girl seemed offended but quickly recomposing and asking Murphy the same question. I laughed, shaking my head, knowing this had been probably the first time these kids had been left alone unsupervised.

\- "You can smell the horny hormones in the air."

I turned around, seeing Y/N walking up to me with three other wristbands. I eyed her up and down as she stood in front of me, offering them to me.

\- "How?"

\- "I have my ways." -she shrugged her shoulders- "Why are we really doing this? What did you do?"

\- "Am I that easy to read?"

\- "By me? Yes. By everyone else? No. I have passed a couple groups talking about you, funny really."

\- "You know I only got eyes for you."

\- "I know, I'm lucky like that." -she chuckled, throwing the wristbands on the floor with the pile I had made- "Are you gonna tell me?"

\- "It's bad, Y/N, really bad." -I sighed- "I'm not proud of it, but it was the only way."

\- "I'm told I'm good at listening, mainly by you." -she took my hand in hers- "Come with me."

She guided me through the camp; I was aware of the looks we were getting but I wasn't in the mood to yell at anyone now so I simply allowed Y/N to drag me inside a tent.

\- "Welcome to your new home." -she chuckled as she opened her arms and spinning- "I think it's the best and bigger one, just because I'm great at convincing people to do what I want." -she faced me- "You're welcome."

\- "You're staying here with me." -I pulled her to me- "I hope you know that."

\- "I'd like nothing else."

She chuckled as I took her in my arms spinning us both as Y/N closed her eyes and laughed. God, I was so in love. Once I put her down, she sat with me in the bed and I proceeded to explain everything that had happened that morning. We ended up laying in bed, with my head on her chest as she ran her fingers through my hair. Y/N never liked Jaha so I knew, if anyone could forgive me for the things I had done, it was her.

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

If it hadn't been for the bunch of Grounders trying to kill us, I'd have maintained that Earth was paradise. It had been easy to settle down into the routine, hunting, learning to fight, a lot of booze, making sure everyone stayed inside the camp, building the walls for said camp... The kids had all seemed to quickly get used to the shared leadership between Clarke and Bellamy, even if they had very different ways of doing things.

\- "Hey, gorgeous, looking for something fun to do?"

A couple guys around the camp didn't seem to have caught, or cared, that Bellamy and I were together, the flirting boat didn't seem to have sailed with them, they were stuck on horny mode. I wondered how bad Clarke would take it if I broke their nose.

\- "She found me." -Bellamy's deep, threatening voice came from behind me, feeling soon his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him- "Get back to your post. Now."

I watched the kid go as I looked up at Bellamy, who had his jaw clenched and seemed ready to kill someone. I wrapped my arm around him before pulling his chin down so that he'd look at me.

\- "Hey. You doing alright?"

\- "Yeah." -he wasn't much of a good liar- "I just... I don't like how they treat you, the way they look at you..."

\- "I know. Thank you."

\- "I actually do have something fun for us to do."

\- "Really?" -I rose a playful eyebrow at him- "Tell me more."

\- "We are keeping our clothes on. For now." -I nodded- "Come hunting with me."

\- "It'd be my pleasure, my King."

\- "The honor is mine, my Queen."

I laughed, punching Bellamy's upper arm before we got to the armory to get ready, he was already carrying his gun but he handed me one and we took a couple spears too. It was a pretty uneventful trip, not many animals seemed to be out that day for some reason; that is until we saw two different deers in the distance. Bellamy reluctantly agreed to separate, I told him it'd be just a minute so we could get double the food for the camp. Everything was going right until it wasn't.

\- "Y/N! Fog!"

\- "What? Where?"

As soon as I asked, turning around from the dead deer in front of me, I saw the cloud, quickly slithering towards me. _Fuck, fuck fuck!_ I moved back, regretting my decision to get away from Bellamy.

\- "Y/N!" -I heard Bellamy's voice in the distance but I couldn't see anything- "Y/N! Talk to me!"

\- "It's everywhere! I can't see anything!" -I yelled back at him- "Leave!"

I covered my head with my jacket and started looking around, trying to see somewhere to cover or a place to run through. I couldn't believe I was going to die like this. I hoped Bellamy would find shelter or, even better, manage to get back to camp.

\- "I love you."

I whispered more to myself than anything else, taking in a deep breath before the fog touched my skin. It burnt like hell and I knew this would just get worse; the agony of knowing what was to come was the worst thing about the whole situation. I closed my eyes and pictured Bellamy's smile; if I was going to die, he'd be the last thing on my mind.

\- "Don't open your eyes!"

I felt a hand grabbing me tightly and something being pulled over my arms, I desperately wanted to open my eyes but chose against it, covering them with my arm as I allowed Bellamy to pull me through the forest. I had no idea what was happening or if my mind was making it up to cope with the pain but, soon, I was shoved against a cold wall.

\- "Y/N, Y/N!" -Bellamy's hands soon on my face- "Talk to me."

\- "Am I dead?"

He let out a dry chuckle, engulfing me in his arms as I felt a tear fall down my cheek, opening my eyes to see we were in a cave. Bellamy forced me back and his eyes soon traveled down my body, taking my hands in his.

\- "Does it hurt?"

\- "I'll survive. You saved me."

\- "How could you ask me to leave you?" -the pain in his eyes hurt me deep inside- "I'd rather die with you than lose you."

\- "Because I didn't want you to die because of my choice." -I looked around us, completely ashamed- "I'm sorry, you could have died because of me."

\- "I thought it was a good idea too." -he pulled me back to him, feeling his hand running down my hair- "It's okay, we're safe."

\- "I love you."

\- "I adore you."

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We had been down on Earth for around two weeks, we all seemed to be finally getting along, at least, as much as we could. We had had a couple encounters with the Grounders already and with the damn fog; I had never been more scared in my life than when the fog started to surround us, thinking I was going to watch Y/N die or worse, hear her scream in pain unable to reach her. I had held her in my arms until the fog dissipated once I got her to the cave, having pulled the protecting tent over us as we ran. After we managed to get back to camp, Clarke quickly treated Y/N's burns and then, I stayed the rest of the day with her as much as she told me she was fine.

The next day, I got out of our shared tent before Y/N woke up; I knew she needed to rest but I couldn't stay still for longer, choosing to go out and do a round around camp to check how everything was going. The wall was already up and we had set patrols keeping an eye out 24/7 so that gave me some peace of mind. I couldn't brush away the image of Y/N being eaten by the fog, it was haunting me like a panther and I hated it. I had got get busy so I decided to start cutting some wood for the fire, that'd keep me focused and would avoid anyone from talking to me. The time flew by as I worked, only stopping when I felt hunger so I looked around, not seeing Y/N so I decided to go by our tent but she wasn't there.

\- "He's busy with the wood, but I can help you better."

The tone of that voice set every alarm off in my brain, walking around our tent to see Y/N and the guy from before talking or, more so, him bothering her yet again. I was about to yell at him when Y/N moved, hitting him in the face before he could so much as to try to say another word. He took a step back, moving his hand to his face and, seeing the blood, he rose his hand intending to hit Y/N back. I'd be damned.

\- "Try touching her again..." -I grabbed him by his shirt, being next to him in a second- "...and the Grounders will look merciful next to me."

I could feel my blood boiling. I let go of him and he immediately shot running away from there. I felt Y/N's hands on my shoulders, moving my face to the side to look at her, a smile on her lips.

\- "You okay?"

\- "He didn't even touch me." -she was quick to soothe my worries- "He was all talk, very annoying talk."

\- "I saw that punch." -I smiled, taking her hand in mine and rubbing her red knuckles- "Well thrown."

\- "I learned from the best. What can I say." -she shrugged her shoulders- "Hopefully, he got the memo."

\- "I think it's time everyone learns you're mine."

**\-----------------**

**YOUR POV**

The shit-eating grin on Bellamy's face always got me going and the implication behind his words only added to it. He grabbed me hard by my waist, forcing his lips on mine as I tangled my fingers on his hair. He grabbed my hand, pulling towards our tent. I was quick to pull down on his jacket while his hands moved underneath my shirt teasingly; a second later I was laying on his bed with him towering over me. His mouth on my neck was driving me mad, my hands grabbing onto his shirt as his tongue swiped over my lips. I loved him so much and I was so attracted to him, I was certainly glad I had jumped into that drop ship without thinking twice about it. Our clothes didn't take much more time to land on the floor, his hands all over my skin.

\- "I want you to scream my name." -he murmured against my neck, one of his hands moving in between our bodies and going exactly where I craved him to be- "Loud and clear for the whole camp to know."

I knew what threatening his dominance did to him, and how that worked for me so I spoke with as much of a steady voice as his touches allowed me.

\- "Work for it."

I bit his neck as he chuckled, his thumb soon rubbing over my clit. It felt so good, everything about this felt so good, his touch, his hot skin over mine, his warm breath on my lips as he tortured me. He knew my body well enough by now, knowing exactly what I liked and when I was ready for the next step. His thumb stopped its torture on me and I soon felt his tip rubbing against me, gaining a high moan from me, Bellamy encouraging me as he entered me, allowing me a second to adjust to his size; a second that I used to force his mouth over mine, kissing him hard and running my nails down his back. He started thrusting into me, playing with my erect nipples as he did; I, all too lost in the feeling, parting my lips and whining and crying out in pleasure the faster and deeper he went.

\- "Y/N," -he moaned against my ear- "you're so good, baby." -he took my face in his hand, kissing me- "I want to hear your pretty voice."

It wasn't really as if he had to ask, his name falling from my lips was already second nature to me and, the closer I got to my orgasm, the higher I'd say it. The sounds that he purred against my neck as he thrust inside me, his skin smacking against mine, the feeling of his muscles tensing under my fingertips, the raising temperature in our tent and the thrill of knowing everyone could hear us sent me over the edge, screaming his name a second before he did the same with mine, his forehead soon resting over mine as we breathed through parted lips.

\- "I love you." -he ghosted my lips, moving my hair from my face.

\- "So I've heard."

I chuckled and so did he, soon feeling empty as he pulled out of me, laying down and making me lay over him, his arm wrapping around my torso and resting his hand on my lower back as I pressed my body against his.

\- "I love you." -I whispered against his neck as he pulled the covers over us.

\- "I'm glad to hear that." -he kissed my forehead- "Thank you for following me down here, I don't know what I'd do without you."

\- "Wherever you go," -I wrapped my arm around his neck, ready to fall asleep in the arms of the man I loved- "that's where I belong..."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave me some feedback if you can; it's always nice to read your guys's thoughts🌿


End file.
